Arruinando una boda
by Cherry k. Crazy
Summary: Una sonrisa torcida se marco en mis labios. Lo siento hermanita, te adoro, pero si solo arruinando tu boda, puedo pasar más tiempo con ella, que así sea. Isabella Swan prepárate para la boda más complicada que hayas tenido que planear.E/B J/A E/R


**Capítulo I**

**Padrino en plan malévolo**

* * *

_Dime qué otra cosa puedo hacer_

_Para derrumbar esta pared _

_Que no te deja verme como soy _

_Y me prohíbe el paso hacia tu _

_Amor._

* * *

Esa mañana, todo iba viento en popa, acababa de adquirir una nueva campiña en napa, que según Alice, debía de tener, sin importar nada, que era perfecta, la tierra era fértil, la ubicación era excelente, todo una ganga, aunque la definición de Alice de una ganga, no es precisamente la mía, debo de admitir que estaba en un precio razonable.

Pero por sobre todo, la más importante razón por la que Alice, prácticamente, me persuadió, o debería decir, torturo, para que la comprara, era que en el instante en que la vio, decidió que en ese lugar debía ser la recepción de su boda.

Si… Alice, juro y perjuro, que si no conseguía la campiña, me torturaría hasta la muerte, para revivirme y nunca más hablarme.

Fue una lucha descarnisada y aunque tuve que salir de la ciudad, por casi una semana entera, ¡lo logre!

La duende, grito como loca, cuando le dije que lo había conseguido, pero había algo raro en su voz, no le di importancia, estaría de regreso en mi oficina esa misma tarde, y eso era lo mejor de todo.

Toda la alegría y satisfacción, se esfumo de mi cuerpo al entra a la vinatería donde se encontraba mi despacho, todo quedo reducido a cenizas.

Pensar que mi vida no era más que... un intento de la misma, en el momento en el que la vi, supe que tenía que ser mía, no vi nada mas después de ella, opaco todo al rededor, irradiaba tanta seguridad, su porte y su estilo eran deslumbrantes, su figura me mataba, sus labios pintados de rojo carmesí, rogaban que tocaran los míos, sus ojos, aun que no habían hecho contacto con los míos, clamaban atención, espere el momento para que ella voltear, y se diera cuenta de la necesidad inmensa que mi cuerpo tenia de acercarse y pegarse al suyo, ¡dios! esa falda sin duda me estaba matando, podía ver claramente sus piernas enmarcadas, en esa tela, esas largas y bien torneadas piernas.

Todo en ella me gusto, pero no creí posible que en el momento en que sus ojos chocolates, se fijaran en mí, esa radiación que emanaban nuestros cuerpos, hiciera que una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi espina.

Quise acercarme, pero mis pies no obedecían, quise tocarla, besarla y tomarla, pero ahí me encontraba yo, atascado en esa situación.

Me miraba, aun lo hacía, desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no se habían despegado.

Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que piensa?, porque me examina, ahora mismo su cara se gira un poco a la izquierda, espero que este buscando un mejor ángulo de mi, ¿Qué es lo que hace? ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta que al morderse el labio de esa forma, me está matando?

¡Demonios! Porque me puse estos pantalones, creo que se achicaron en la lavandería, porque me estaban asfixiando.

Necesito hablar con ella, muévete imbécil, no se va a quedar parada ahí para siempre, camine solo unos cuantos pasos, y después me detuve, ¿Qué demonios?, porque ahora me traiciona el cuerpo, ¿eso es una sonrisa?¿ se está riendo de mi?, que ridículo e de estar haciendo.

Muy bien aquí vamos de nuevo, una vez mas solo di unos cuantos pasos, pero igual me detuve, aunque ahora podía apreciarla mejor, seguía sin estar lo suficientemente cerca, como para saludarla. ¡woo! Esta muy pálida, pero se ve bien, que digo bien, espectacular.

En ese momento, estaba tan enfrascado en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta cuando ella se acerco.

-buenos días, soy Isabella Swan- dios, que deje de mover sus labios, o sin duda me los comeré a besos- supongo que usted es el Sr. Cullen- continuo diciendo, pero creo que estaba más concentrado en no mirar su escote, que por poco no contesto.

-a..a .. si.. Edward Cullen, en lo que pueda servirle- dije tomando su mano delicadamente entre mis manos, para depositarle un beso en las mismas. Dios estaba tan suave, su piel se sentía mejor delo que creía –para servirte-

¿Qué es lo que veo ahí? ¿Se está sonrojando?, gracias Esme por hacer de mi todo un caballero.

Aun con las mejillas pintadas de un rojo intenso, continuo.

-vera señor Cullen-

-Edward, solo dime Edward, Isabella, el Sr. Cullen es mi padre- yo lo único que quiero, es escuchar mi nombre dicho, por esos deliciosos y tentadores labios.

-en ese caso, usted llámeme bella- bella, no existía una mejor forma de llamar a tanta belleza junta.

-bella entonces- acaricie su nombre, deseando que ella hiciera lo mismo con el mío.

-como decía, soy la encargada de organizar, la boda de su hermana Alice- llaveo así que esto es obra del duende diabólico -y me pidió expresamente que me contactará con usted –tengo que recordar enviarle un regalo, de agradecimiento por enviarme a esta diosa -para informarle de los sucedido, con el padrino de bodas- ¡woo! espera.

-¿Emmet? ¿Qué le paso a Emmet?- pregunte ansioso.

- sí, vera el señor Emmet, le sucedió un pequeño percance- y de nuevo sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo, aunque esta vez no supe que fue el causante de su sonrojo – anqué, sigo pensando, que esto no debería informárselo yo, si no sus familiares – y su cara se puso aun más roja de lo que ya estaba - Alice me pidió que, le informara, que el Sr. Emmet tiene una lesión en sus partes nobles- dijo lo ms rápido que pudo.

Aunque estaba seguro, de lo que dijo fue lo que creí, no estaba de más preguntar.

- ¿que a Emmet que?- Rojo, su rostro era del mas fuerte y chillante rojo.

- a – el - Sr. – Emmet - dijo lentamente como si fuera un niño, al que es necesario, explicarle con manzanitas – Le sucedió un accidente- hiso una pausa, y respiro profundamente,- cuando se encontraba intimando con su esposa- de nuevo hiso una pausa, y respiro aun más profundo -y ahora tiene lastimado, su miembro reproductor.

Contener las carcajadas, que exclamaba salir de mi garganta, era sin duda alguna imposible, toda el local y sus alrededores, se inundo de la risotada que salía de mis labios, y contenerla como dije, era imposible y a eso agreguen, la cara de bella completamente roja, no había manera de que me calmara pronto.

-espera, espera- dije en los momentos que la risa me lo permitía – Me estás diciendo, que el gran y poderoso Emmet, cayó en la batalla y ahora tiene lastimado a su amiguito- reitere soltando otra carcajada.

-Sr. Cullen, por favor pare- dijo aun mas roja de lo que estaba, aunque creo que era por enojo.

-de verdad lo siento, no es contra usted- dije una vez más calmado –es solo que pensar en Emmet lastimado de esa manera es algo muy… increíble- ya me reiré en su cara.

-de verdad no entiendo, porque Alice, me pidió que yo, precisamente yo le informara de esto- en su cara se formo un lindo puchero.

-Bella, ya te pedí que no me digas Sr Cullen, llámame Edward, y si Alice te pidió eso, debe ser porque lo más probable es que ella no lograra contener la risa, y no le entendiera nada.-

-también estoy aquí, para hablar con usted, acerca de la localidad, para la recepción e informarle que, usted es el nuevo padrino-

Bueno eso tiene sentido, entre mis hermanos y yo habíamos quedado en un acuerdo para apadrinarnos los unos a los otros, Emmet sería el padrino de Jasper, Jasper sería padrino de Emmet y mío, porque me había negado rotundamente a participar, como padrino en la boda pervertida de Rose y Emmet, y tener a Emmet de padrino, sería como el holocausto, así que quedamos en ese acuerdo torcido, pero nunca pensé que el torcido seria Emmet.

La sonrisa que se formo en mis labios, salió imperiosa y sin poder, controlarla. Robándome un pequeño, suspiro de Bella, mandando mis pensamientos, mas lejos de lo que ya estaban.

-Edward me estas escuchando- ¡demonios! Me distraje

-si disculpa es que, todavía no me hago a la idea de Emmet Lastimado- al fin justicia divina, Ros, matara Emmet, si es que el impacto de lastimar al pequeñín, sé muy bien que ella no es de celibato, la frustración acabara con ellos.

-Edward, Alice me informo que usted, ya adquirió la campiña, donde será la recepción, y necesito arreglar asuntos con usted- un momento.

-si gusta pasar a mi oficina y continuar esta conversación con más calma y discreción- en nuestra intercambio de miradas y risas, olvide por completo, que seguíamos, de pie, fuera de la oficina

-por supuesto- hice un ademan con mi mano, invitándola a que ella entrara primero.

Una vez dentro de la oficina y acomodados, ella comenzó con los asuntos oficiales.

-Edward, necesito saber si en la finca, está en buenas condiciones para hospedar por lómenos a unas 50 personas- tan pocas, yo esperaba que Alice hiciera acampar a todos los invitados -que serian, familia y amigos cercanos, por que se planea que su estadía sea de por lómenos todo un fin de semana o una semana si así lo indica Alice, también es necesario saber si las instalaciones de gas, agua y luz, están en condiciones y las proporciones de la misma para poder ordenar, mesas, sillas, etc.- esta mujer sí que sabe lo que hace.

- con respecto al cambio de padrinos, solo necesito de usted sus tallas y podremos cambiar los atuendos, según las especificaciones de Alice, y seria todo-

- ¿me estás diciendo que solo necesitas, de mi mis tallas y la finca y de ahí en más, no me necesitas?- de verdad ¿solo quería eso de mi?

-efectivamente, yo ya planee todo para que a usted se le incomode menos posible, debido al incidente del Sr. Emmet, afortunadamente, el pequeño percance del padrino no es algo que pueda poner patas arriba esta boda- levante un ceja expectante, eso quiere decir que lo único que nos une es la finca.

- y no se preocupe por la finca, también ya me hice cargo de todos los posibles infortunios, asique lo más probable es que solo nos volvamos a encontrar el día de la boda, no le parece maravilloso- sonrió delicadamente pero por algo no creí que de verdad estuviera feliz.

Que si me parece maravilloso, no que va es genial, no es fantástico (nótese el sarcasmo) entonces la única forma de verla, es si algo sale mal en la boda y tenga que acudir a mí… mm decisiones, difíciles decisiones.

Una sonrisa torcida se marco en mis labios, no lo puede evitar, el plan se estaba creando en mi cabeza, a una velocidad inhumana. Lo siento hermanita, te adoro, pero si solo arruinando tu boda, puedo pasar más tiempo con ella, que así sea, pongamos manos a la obra. Isabella Swan prepárate para la boda mas complicada que hallas tenido que planear.

-Muy bien Bella, espero todo lo contrario- Y mi sonrisa no seba borraba de mi cara

-¿Cómo?- pregunto una muy desconcertada bella.

-es un chiste- mentí vilmente, yo me encargaría de todo, sin duda alguna, esa boda no tendría ni un momento de paz.

Una "O" se formo en los labios carmesí de Bella, transformándose en una sonrisa forzada

-en ese caso me retiro, hasta pronto Edward- y no tenía ni idea de que tan pronto

-hasta pronto- conteste.

Bella se levanto delicadamente de la silla y salió de la oficina.

-hasta muy pronto- dije ya en la soledad de mi oficina.

* * *

**Wooo! no lo puedo creer, tengo un fanfic, es algo que siempre quise hacer pero no me animaba, pero aquí esta, si está un poco chafita, espero mejorar, de verdó lo haré pero no me abandonen, de antemano gracias a todo aquellos que mínimo leen, porque yo era como ellos, así que, sin más, gracias**

**y porfiss dejan Reviews! **

**Con cariñin**

** The Lady on the moon**


End file.
